Christmas Present for Readers
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: This is the one shot I made as the Christmas present :) This one shot is a stories about "The Light of Hope", "My Flower" and "God's Child" Hope you guys enjoy Merry Christmas


**Christmas Present **

This one shot is about small funny stories for 'The Light of Hope', 'My Flower' and 'God's Child'

Hope you guys enjoy (^,^)

**The Light of Hope**

**Warm coal**

That morning is cold and breeze, is almost Christmas, Sakura and the others now are repair for Christmas party. But Kanda is now training in the training room of course, like always and while in the training Lavi is going to the training room also to drag Kanda help everyone "Morning Yuu chan!" Lavi greet but he has a death glare in return "Oh come on Yuu! Is almost Christmas show a little respect or gentle" Lavi still act calm "Don't you dare call me by that name Baka Usagi!" Kanda point his Mugen on Lavi's nose "Ehhh okay" Lavi sweat drops but he not give up he is thinking how to make Kanda to help every one and he did get Kanda's nerve "Ne ne Yuu kun please! Help us repair the party" Lavi begged "No" "Please" "No" "Please please please?" Lavi clap his hands together begging and the next thing he know that he have a death murdered aura and fire in front of him "Oh please Yuu" Lavi arms out with his hilarious face and some sparkle and pink illusion around him, poor Lavi he really don't want to know what happen next… "This Christmas is going to be great" Sakura cheer "Yeah, we almost done the party" Kero smile as he is hovering in the air, Allen, Leenalee, Link, Sakura and Tomoyo are now walking around and they also find Lavi "It seem we don't have enough coal for this Christmas and is sooo cold" Tomoyo sigh "Don't worry Tomoyo chan, we will fix it somehow" Sakura say "I wonder where is Lavi?" Allen wonders "I think he is looking for Kanda, he is always in the training room and us almost there" Leenalee said and before anyone could say anything, they hear a terrified scream "KYAAAAAA!" The next thing they can see that something black and infamous with some smoke on it "Hi… Hi guys" "La… Lavi?!" Allen gasp then they can see Kanda step out with murderous aura and fire still warp around him 'A… a demon' everyone shiver "What?" Kanda stare at them with demon eyes and everyone shook their heads as the answer, Kanda said nothing as he walks away. Tomoyo look at Kanda then she look at Lavi who look like a coal now "Well I think we have enough coal and is very warm now" Tomoyo smile innocently 'Really?!' everyone though in union.

**Ice man**

Is a snowing day, is a perfect day for ice skating, Sakura now is look very cute, she is wearing her light cream sweater and a ice blue skirt with a little sparkle and a pink skirting around it, she wear a white pan all and a white ice skating shoes with some pink line and she tie her hair with two small pigtails liked always with pink bows ribbons. Tomoyo is wearing just like her but she has blue sweater, a violet skirting and the white ice skating shoes with some blue line instead and she tie her hair into a ponytail with a blue bow ribbon. Every one now are skating on the lake behind the Order (except Kanda) "Wheee!" Lavi shout cheerfully like a child while he is dashing on the ice "Lavi! Shut up! I'm tries to concentrate here… Ahhh!" Allen fall down the ice "Onii chan, you fall again" Sakura giggles as she help Allen up "Ouch! I'm trying my best" Allen said and Sakura giggles again "Come on Sakura chan!" Tomoyo call cheerfully "Coming" Sakura reply as she slide to where Tomoyo is and the girls are giggles. Sakura slide then she jump and she rotation in the air like a snow angle dance in the air "Sakura chan is sooo cute!" Tomoyo wailing "Guys come inside resting and have some hot chocolate!" Leenalee call "Yay! Hot chocolate!" Sakura cheer "Thanks god! I finally manage to… Ahhh!" Allen fall again "…Balance" He finish "Nii chan" Sakura smile nervously and she help him up again "Come on nii chan, I will help you after we have some hot chocolate" Sakura smile as she hold his hand "Yeah thanks Sakura" Allen smile as everyone goes inside (They didn't forget somebody did they?) "Hey wait for…Ahhh!" (Who is that?)… "So good" Sakura smile "Yup" Kero nodded "Umm guys?" "What's it Lavi?" Allen asks "Did anyone see Chaoji?" Lavi ask and then silent "Um no" Sakura answer "Hey look!" Tomoyo point as they can see that Chaoji is being freeze and behind him is a broke ice hole "CHAOJI!" They exclaim "Take him inside quick!" Komui order as they do it "Oi Sakura chan" "Hai, Lavi nii chan?" "Have you ever heard ice man?" Lavi ask/smile "Lavi nii chan! That's not nice!" "But honestly that this is the first time I see ice man" Tomoyo said innocently 'Yeah she is right' every one though.

**My Flower**

**Red wine**

Lavi is looking for Kanda, then he can see Kanda is sleeping in the library "How could he sleep while every one are repair for Christmas?" Lavi mumble himself then he have some ideas in his head "This will be fun" (Did Lavi just sigh his named to the death god?)… "Let's see… Umm…" Komui sigh "What's wrong Komui san?" Allen asks "It seem we have enough everything for the party, but…" "But what?" "Well we don't have enough red wine for the party" Komui said as he hold the list "I think is enough, beside, Hana chan just only a child" Allen raises his eyebrow "But… Well…" Komui whine "Chief…" Reever glances at Komui "But… But…" "No more wine and that is final" Reever said sternly "Awww…" Komui sigh "What's wrong?" Hana ask as she walk toward to them, she wear her pure white kimono and light red obi and Kilala is on her shoulder "No nothing" Reever and Allen smile and said in union "Eh? Well did anyone see Kanda nii?" Hana ask "No I didn't see him" Allen said "I think I will look for him" Hana said as she walk away. Later, they can see Lavi come to them and he is giggles "Lavi what wrong?" Allen ask "Well is just I did make a hair makeover for… somebody" Lavi now is burst out laughing like crazy "Umm… Lavi?" Allen and the other shiver "What?" Lavi still laughing "The… person you… did make a… hair makeover…" Reever and the other shaking "Yes?" Lavi ask "Was… Kanda right?" Allen ask "Yeah how did you guys know? Man… You guys must saw his… hair… He is… behind me… isn't he?" Lavi shiver and the other just nodded and Lavi slowly turn his head, Kanda is smile evilly and he have a big scowl on his forehead with fire warp around him, his hair is braid with a pink bow at the end and some decoration of yellow flowers on his hair "Oh hello Lavi" Kanda smile and he grasp Lavi's shirt "Can I talk with you?" Kanda still smile evilly "Ummm okay?" Lavi sweat nervously and they both go in to the room near there, the next thing that they can hear is Lavi's terrified screams and Mugen's slide sounds, then Kanda goes out with a wine glass with a red water inside it "So… who want some red wine?" Kanda smile evilly as he place the glass down "Kanda nii" "Oh Hana" "Oh… Kanda nii who tangled your hair?" Hana ask "Just someone… who turn into a red wine" Kanda smile "Eh?" Hana till her head "Come on Hana" Kanda said as he walk away "Hai!" And Hana follow him, as they walk away, Komui look in the list "Ehem, Find a doctor and… Red wine, check!"

**Decoration**

Hana is wearing her simple light orange dress and she is now decoration the hall, by herself with Kilala "Almost there" Hana said as she hang the red pearl bead up suddenly the door open and all the decoration falls down "Hana chan, did you see my book?" Lavi ask "No I didn't" Hana answer and the door close "Haizz… I must start again" Hana sigh as she started… Later "Almost… done" Hana said as she hang a decorative wire and the door open again with all the decorations fall down "Hana, would you like to go to dining hall with us?" Allen and Leenalee ask "No thanks" Hana smile sweetly then she star to do the decoration again and the situation just repeat like that for several times (Do not ever ever EVER awake Hana's bad side) "This is it! I'll finish it" Hana said as she hang the green and red pearl bead up and the door open again with all the decorations fall down "Hana chan! We brings for you more ornaments for Christmas!" The groups of Finders and scientist call her, but in return, they can see the coldest aura they never saw and it from Hana "Hana chan?" They shivers and the next things that, screams from the hall… "I'm done" Hana smile cheerfully with her cute face and Kilala just sweat drops "Oh Hana, you already done?" Allen ask, he, Lavi, Leenalee and Kanda step in "Un" Hana nodded and when every one step inside, they freeze at the view in front of them. The hall's cell was decorated beautifully with yellow and red decorative wires and colorful pearl beads in the Christmas style of course. But what catch their eyes much are the walls that many Finders and scientists were pinned on the walls with Hana's arrows and right now they are in Egypt's dance style "So what do you guys thinks?" Hana looks at them with innocent and cutest smile that no one could resist that angle face "Umm… Nice" Leenalee smile nervously "Arigatou Leenalee nee chan!" Hana smile sweetly in return "Oi, what happened to you guys?" Lavi ask one finder on the wall and he just simply answer in shaking voice "Do not… ever awake… her… bad side" 'Oh dear' Lavi, Leenalee and Allen thought scary "Umm interesting" Kanda smirk "Hai!" Hana smile sweetly to him…

**God's Child**

**Teeth?**

Is a snowing day, every one are busy like always no one knows what will happen that day

Lavi is wondering around boringly "So boring" Lavi sigh as he keeps wondering around "Eria! Over here!" Melody call cheerfully, she was wearing her normal pink dress and she also wear her light cream coat as she, Eria, Aura and Alia now are playing around with a ball "Pachii!" Eria hit a ball by her tail to Mel "Got it!" Melody catch the ball and she throw to where Aura is "Aura! Catch it!" Melody smile cheerfully "Eevee!" Aura hit the ball with her tail to Alia "Eve!" Alia also hit the ball to Eria and before Eria could hit it by her tail Lavi catch it "Lavi nii chan!" "Eeve" "Evee" "Pachirisu" Melody and her friends greet "That was fun, you guys don't mind if I joined?" Lavi ask "Sure" Melody nodded "Let's see… How about I ask the others joined us?" Lavi suggested "That's is a great ideas you have Lavi nii chan" Melody smile "Alright, wait here for me then I will drag the others to play with us" Lavi said as he walk away "I'll wait here with my friends then" Melody said but she not sure that Lavi could hear her "You guys think that Lavi nii chan will be fine if he ask Kanda nii chan?" Melody looks at her friends and they shook their head "Though so" Melody sigh "Hope he will be alright"… Lavi is on his way looking for every one and unfortunate for him that the first person he met that was Kanda "Yuu chan!" Lavi called him and he have annoy and angry face in return "What do you want Baka Usagi?" Kanda growl "Well would you liked to go and play with us?" Lavi ask "No" Kanda answer sternly "Please? Pretty please?" Lavi begged "No!" Kanda answer and Lavi sigh then he smirk (seriously, I wonder what's in Lavi's head (=,=)) "Yuu~ you are so pretty like a princess, come and play with me~ because I lo…PUMP!" Lavi said as he arms out and pink illusion around him and before he could said more, Kanda already gave him a hard punch at the middle of his face and the punch did sent him fly to the wall (That's must be hurt)… "Melody what are you doing?" Allen asks "Big brother, you're here" "What are you talking about Mel?" Allen confused "Lavi nii chan said that he will called you and the others come here and plays with us" Melody reply as Eria, Alia and Aura nodded "I didn't meet him" Allen said "Eh?" And before any of them could said anything more, something fall on Melody's head "What's this?" Melody wonder as she hold the white small thing with a little red at the end "Is this… teeth?" Allen said/ask (You guys know who teeth is it right? (-v-))

**Christmas tree**

Everyone were busy liked always but there was a small missed they will realize later. Allen was looking around for something but more exactly for someone "Lavi did you see Melody?" Allen ask "No I didn't I though she was with you" Lavi answer "Where was she?" Allen sigh "What's wrong?" "I came to Mel's room liked always in the morning to take her to the dinning hall but she was gone" Allen said with his worry eyes "She might be around somewhere in the Order, I will help you" "Thanks Lavi" Allen smile… Later, many people looking for a little girl but there was no sigh of Melody or her Pokemons "Where could she be?" Leenalee ask worry "She must be around in the Order" Komui said "Che! Why should I join all of you?" Kanda asked annoy, because he was drag by Lavi and Leenalee to looking for Mel "How about we look for her again?" Reever ask and before anyone could said anything, a gentle winds blow inside the room and it carry a note as it land on Allen's hands "Is Mel's note!" "Read it" Komui order, Allen nodded as he read the note for everyone "Nii chan, I'm sorry for making all of you worry, you and everyone please head to the tenth floor balcony on the west and looks down, I'll wait there" Allen finish "Alright everyone let's go" Komui order as they head to the tenth floor balcony on the west "I'm glad that she was fine" Leenalee sigh in relief "Yeah" Lavi and Allen nodded as they are now on the balcony "Where is she?" Komui wonder "I'm down here" They can hear Melody cheerful voice "Melody!" Allen call her and they can see Melody is now in the green field which it was covered by snow but there are many small holes follows the lines in two circles a big one and a small one at the middle "What are you doing?" Lavi ask/yell "This is a surprise I repaired!" Melody reply/yell "Ok! Guys let's get star" Melody look at her friends and they nodded "Aura, Alia jump in to the holes!" Melody orders "Eve!" "Eeve" Alia and Aura are jump into the holes "Eria, you should go into the center now" Melody look at her Pachirisu "Pachii!" Eria nodded as she follows "Alright! Now! Aura, Alia! Shadow balls!" Melody shout cheerfully as many shadow balls appear from the holes, it appear form the small circle first the next the big one "What is she doing?" Lavi ask "I don't know" Allen answer as he and everyone watch her. Melody waits for the balls fly high "Now! Eria! Spinning then use discharge!" "Pachirisu!" Eria spinning like a mini tornado as she use discharge, the blue electrics spinning around beautifully and hits the shadow balls as it creates many fireworks in many colors which it also spin follow the electric and this make every one eyes wide in surprise that they never saw something liked that before in their life "Now, thunder!" Melody shout as the final shot, Eria stop spinning then she use thunder "Pachiiii!" The thunder makes the final blast and every thing turn into the flash of light, every one closes their eyes immediately "Merry Christmas every one!" Their hear Melody cheerful voice and when they open their eyes, in front of them is a most beautiful Christmas tree their ever seen, is a Christmas tree was make by the blue sparkle dust and many others colorful sparkle dust with a blue star dust at the top "Wow!" Lavi gasp "This is the first time I seen something liked this" Leenalee smile then they can hear Melody's giggles "How could you do this?" Komui ask as they can see Mel is hovering in the air thanks to her innocence "My mom was a Pokemon coordinator in Sinnoh region, she showed me tricks and moved from her experienced and the most important thing that you must trust your friends and be creative" Melody smile "This is the best Christmas ever" Allen said as he continue "Thanks Mel" And Melody giggles.

**The end**.

Halley: Yay! Now for the Christmas's parties everyone (^,^)

Every one: Yeah!

Halley: What's wrong Lavi?

Lavi: Thanks to you that, now I look like a mummy!

Halley: Oops! Sorry (sweat drops)

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS

(^v^)

LOVE

HALLEY VANARIA


End file.
